Poke Soul of Kanto
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul and Maka have begun their Pokemon journey what will happen on their adventure? {Reviews and Ideas encouraged}
1. Chapter 1

A white haired young man lay sprawled out in a destroyed bed as he heard voices down stairs. He didn't hear the cheers and screams from outside or the sound of the front door open. The sound of two pairs of boots was heard as he rolled over with a sigh. He did a mental check list before check that he was wearing pajama pants under the blanket the minute he was at ease the door flew open and gym leader Roxie came running in with a blond who looked small of his age.

Roxie and the girl grabbed the boy by the arms and drug him out of bed "come on Soul the sooner you get outta bed the sooner your journey can begin, so hit the showers."

Soul looked at his bed in vain before looking at the clock "it's three in the morning, and how are even here you suppose to be in Unova."

Roxie smiled "I was in cerulean; for a concert with the band and grams called me up, saying you needed a jump start so that's why I'm here."

Soul dug his heels into the floor halting the dragging "that's all well and good but it is three am and I'm going back to sleep."

the blond girl rubbed her head on his arm before looking at Soul with big sad eyes "but Soul if we go early we can beat the rush ,please Soul."

Soul turned to the closet and dug through for a change of clothing grumbling about manipulative women and a bookworm being too smart for her own good and stumped to the shower.

an elderly woman sat sipping coffee with cat Pokémon curled on her lap "got 'em again didn't ya Maka."

Maka sat with a laugh in one of the empty chairs "Don't I always."

Maka wore a pair of jeans with a pair of hiking boots a simple t-shirt under a thick looking coat her hair was lose. Hanging around her neck was an odd colored poke 'ball where it was suppose to be red it was green and the white was gold colored.

Roxie came in a moment later sat down with a slouch and looked at the Poke 'ball "say Maka where did you get that Poke 'ball."

Maka shrugged "I have no idea Soul gave it to me when I was eight."

the stomping of feet was heard before the thump of someone jumping the rail Soul walked in adjusted his shirt and leaned in the door way "a merchant was selling them said he only had two so I bought 'em the other looks like this." Soul pulled a chain from around his neck on the end was a red and silver Poke' Ball. Soul wore the outfit of a biker with a blood red head bandana holding the hair from his eyes.

Soul walked over to the coffee pot feeling their eyes on his back he asked "what?"

Maka smiled "you look nice today I'm glad to see you try to look good."

Soul smiled against his coffee cup "it is a big day why not looks nice."

* * *

The sun a risen by this point in the day as a black hair boy rose from slumber and began his morning ritual. Now dressed in a black and white suite he prepared breakfast for his house mates whom where dead to the world around them. He sat reading music coming from the radio next to him. A small girl with bright blond hair came running down the hall laughing and every once in awhile saying the word breakfast, a taller blond rubbed her eyes following her.

the taller was dressed in tight jeans and a tight shirt was very well taken care of shoes where as the other was dressed in was dressed in jean shorts and t-shirt and mud covered shoes.

the boy smiled "good morning Liz Patti how did you sleep?"

the older sighed stabbing her egg "Like dead kid like dead minus Patti mumbling about Girafarig every few minutes."

Patti shot up "I'm gonna catch one I tells ya I'll do it ,and I'll call him mister giraffe then I'll use it's powers to make Black Star pay ,no one steals my cookies."

Liz sighed "Patti you were five let it go."

Kid cleared his throat "no just last week he took the whole cookie jar."

Liz shot up and ran to the cabinets "he didn't did he, that blue haired idiot stole my bonbons."

Kid raised a brow "you eat bonbons, Liz really if you want some I'll buy you more later."

Liz turned and grabbed him by the shoulders "Kid it's the point I bought those I wrote my name on the box told Patti not to eat them." she slipped to the floor and began to beat on his chest "they were mine , and they were gonna be delicious, and no they're gone."

Kid smiled "I'll get you the biggest box I can find."

Liz shot up and fixed his suite "well aren't you just a doll."

Patti poked at her egg "hey kid isn't today the big day."

Kid scratched his head "I can't think of anything special, Liz any idea what she's talking about."

Liz stood there drooling starring into space her eyes where glazed over.

Kid snapped his fingers in front of her face "Liz are you okay."

Liz snapped from her daze "huh what I was in bonbon land what were you saying?"

Kid sighed "I was wonder what made today special as Patti had said"

Patti pointed to the calendar on the wall "the adventure begins today."

Kid smiled "that is special, we'll leave when you're both ready."

* * *

A blue haired boy jumped out of bed and turned to face the sun before dressing in ninja gear and climbing on his roof and screaming "the sun has risen to meet its new god."

From within the house a black haired girl sighed tying back her hair and adjusting her blouse and skirt before making breakfast. The black haired girl waved to the people next door one a man with long grey blond hair setting next to a Lucario the other a little brown haired girl playing tag with a Riolu

The little girl turned and waved " Mifune ,the blue haired freaks on the roof again."

Mifune looked at his Lucario ,they shared a smiled before Lucario shot an aura sphere at the being on the roof they high fived as the figure fell.

The figure ran over and shock his fist at Mifune "every morning you shot me off my roof."

Mifune smirked "I wouldn't do that if you didn't spend every morning screaming about being god Black Star."

Black Star smiled "the world must know there god is awake."

The girl yelled out the window "Black Star breakfast."

In a split second Black Star was gone leaving a trail of dust in his wake he now sat at the table shoveling food down his throat.

The girl ate slowly and pocked him with her fork "Black Star chew your food."

Black Star nodded "right Tsubaki."

Tsubaki smiled "so Black Star are you ready for today."

Black Star raised a brow "for what did I miss something?"

Tsubaki sighed and cleared the table and did the dishes as Black Star sat trying to figure out what she meant. Black star stared at the calendar on the wall. He read the small scribble on today's date before he shot up and ran out of the room screaming around the house. And around town.

* * *

back with Soul and Maka they sat on soul's couch leaning on each other dead to the world. Maka shifted letting her head fall on Soul's chest soul wrapped his arms around her and soul borrowed his face in her neck she smiled in her sleep.

Roxie sat with grams sipping coffee "are they always like that Grams?"

Grams smiled petting Persian in her lap "only when they think no one's looking."

Roxie smiled "you think they've come to terms with how they feel?"

Grams shrugged "they're journeying together anything can happen but it is a start."

Roxie ran in and turned on the TV and flipped to the news "I knew that was him , he's in cerulean ah he thinks he's man enough now."

Soul sat up keeping Maka in place "what's goin on ,ha he's finally doing it he must of finally beat a league."

the new flashed to a scene from a security tape the reporter did a play by play.

"Pokémon League Victor : Ash Ketchum was seen earlier this morning leaving the cerulean gym. There is speculation leading us to believe there might be a relationship brewing . the gym leader of cerulean was seen a moment later pulling him back inside the building by his shoulders. And what is that on her finger can we pause and zoom in."

the scene rewound to where we could see her hands and the scene zoomed in a gleam on her right ringer finger.

"That's all the proof I need the relationship has set sail and it's docked at the cerulean gym."

the sound of laughter and someone running was heard as someone knocked franticly on the door ,the door opened to reveal professor Gary Oak smiling and puffing for breath.

grams leaned forward "what can we do for you professor ."

Gary smiled "he did it he proposed after ten years ,if you'll excuse me I have more people to tell his mother almost had a heart attack." Gary turned before running off screaming "the whole town must know."

Roxie turned to grams "can I use your phone." grams simple pointed in its direction a second later Roxie was talking to Elesa "yeah he did it ,it was just on how did you miss it ,don't yelled at me Elesa, spread the word to the other regions ,yes even Giovanni should know fine don't tell him I'd want to know if my kid was getting married glad you see it my way Elesa."

Maka sits up stretches and looks around "soul what'd I miss?"

Soul stood "nothing other than the professor went crazy again."

Maka popped her neck "did he get another date with Sabrina, or is Ash finally getting married."

Soul rolled his shoulders "the ash thing, he's running around telling the whole town I think he's excited, if we leave now we can get to the lab just as he's done ."

Maka smiled "Soul will you carry me?"

soul rose a brow and turned for the door "and why Maka would I do that ,your legs work fine ."

Maka fluttered her eyelashes and faked innocence "but soul don't you love me and I'm tired."

Soul reached over draped both of their shoulder bags over his shoulder before kneeling in front of maka who smiled "you're lucky I love you." a second later they were gone.

when they arrived at the lab gates kid and the Thompsons had just pulled up in kid's car . Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting on the stairs. Black star ran up and offered their usual hand shake only to be shot down.

Black Star looked at him as if he'd grown a second head "dude why'd you leave me hangin?"

Soul sighed as Maka borrowed her face deeper into his back "I'm carrying a sleeping Maka stupid."

Maka's hand moved to Soul's hair in her sleep "isn't my white ponyta pretty, no Black Star you don't get to ride him because he's mine and he doesn't like you."

the professor had ran the full distance of Pallet in under an hour and now seeing seven teens outside is lab didn't help his energy.

"so what's goin on with sleeping beauty here ?" Gary asked scratching his head

Maka continued to scratch soul's head "yes Ponyta you are very pretty."

Soul turned his head "Maka time to wake up the professor's here."

Maka borrowed her head in his shoulder "Soul shut up I'm playing with my ponyta, why is your voice coming out his mouth."

Soul sighed "Maka your books are on fire."

Maka jumped off Soul back and went into panic mode "get water,get a squirtle get something."

soul grabbed Maka by the shoulder stopping her pulled a green bandanna from his pocket and tied her hair back "Maka calm down ,your books are fine."

Maka glared "how dare you say such thing you know how I am with books ,what's on my head."

Soul smiled "tied your hair out of your eyes with a spare bandanna ,I know how you get when your hair gets in your eyes."

Gary sighed "and if we drop the romantics at the gate thank you ,now right this way please."

Gary led them through the yard many of the Pokémon watching as they left. they past a pound as water Pokémon jumped out of the water a shiny Magikarp glanced at soul as a shiny feebas glanced at maka they had a staring contest with them neither pair wanting to lose.

Gary sighed "their wild in case you're wonder I don't know where they came from so once you get you first why not go get them."

He led them in the main part of the lab in the room where seven poke` balls arranged in a circle.

Gary pulled out a clip board "okay ,who are Black Star and Tsubaki is it?"

Black Star ran up pulling Tsubaki with him Tsubaki bowed "that would be us, professor."

Gary pointed to Tsubaki and grabbed a poke` ball "you've been recruited to celadon city's gym ,check what you got."

Tsubaki tossed the ball weakly and an oddish danced around her feet.

Gary handed her a pokedex similar to the one used in unova and five poke `balls "you might as journey on your way there it is a distance, I'm sure your blue monkey would love to journey with you seeing as he's going to the saffron dojo."

Tsubaki pointed her pokedex at oddish.

Oddish. This Pokémon is typically found roaming the forest, scattering pollen as it walks around.

Moves

Sweet Scent

Energy Ball

Razor Leaf

Synthesis

Black Star starts jumping up and down "what do I get what I get."

Gary held the poke `ball above his head grinning as black Star jumped for it "should I really give it to you."

Soul sighed "give it to 'um or he'll lose it again.

Black Star jumped grabbing the ball and being pulled up with it "gime gime it's mine."

Gary sighed "you earned it little mankey ,here."Black Star was handed a pokedex and poekballs.

Black Star tosses the ball into the air scans the machop that pops out.

Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults

Moves

Bullet Punch

Close Combat

Rolling Kick

Dual Chop

Black Stars and Tsubaki return their Pokémon throwing a wave and a farewell of their shoulders as the gathered their things at the door.

Gary sighed "Kid and the Thompsons." He looked at kid and the Thompsons and tossed them each a pokeball and handed them their trainer gear "you are needed to meet Kids father at Viridian City where as he'll take over from there."

Kid tossed his ball in the air followed by the Thompsons who then scanned them.

Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. A pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Despite their size, Pichu release bursts of electricity that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled at controlling their electricity, and sometimes release it by accident when surprised, or when laughing and shock themselves.

Moves

Thunderbolt

tackle

Thunder Wave

Thunder Shock

Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle always supports its teammates, giving celebratory sparks when a teammate does well.

Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun cares more for its teammates than for itself, sending off showers of sparks while cheering them on.

Moves

Encore

Helping Hand

Swift

Electro Ball

Kid gave a nod they returned there Pokémon and left ,Patti stopping to wave her heart out.

Gary smiled and handed Soul and Maka their gear "you two will actually have your journey, you two look like you need a good adventure now's the time for your lives to begin." he handed them there starters "this is the first step on that journey."

they released their Pokémon once out the Pokémon nuzzled get other's neck affectionately.

Vulpix, a Fox Pokémon. Its six tails are extremely beautiful. As it evolves, it grows even more tails. Vulpix uses powerful flame attacks

moves

Quick Attack

Bite

Iron Tail

Ember

Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

Moves

Ember

Quick Attack

Bite

Iron Tail

Soul smiled and returned his pokemon followed by Maka "let's go get those fish."

Gary rolled his shoulders "you coming Blondie, you know you should more types you have in common with your partner in battle better you chances of winning."

Maka sighed "alright let's get those stupid fish."

Gary led them to them to the pound where the fish where spotted once the fish saw them they began shooting off Dragon Rage rapidly. Soul pulled maka to himself and turns taking a Dragon Rage in the back.

Maka kneeled next to soul as he feel "Soul ,are you okay?"

Soul rolled on his side facing her "how can a magikarp and feebass do that?"

Gary went wide eyed "Team Shadow ,they must have experimented on them and brought out their higher level attacks."

Maka growled sighed and tossed a Poke'ball at the Feebass catching it in one go "one down one to go, Soul can you stand."

Soul stood and tossed the ball at Magikarp who jumped at it causing an instant catch "we'll have fun with a hard gym leader later as payback you scaly beast."

Soul and Maka made it to the bottom of the lab's stairs as Roxie ran up to them carrying a big back pack with a tent rolled over the top of it.

Roxie opened the bag "put the bags you where planning to use in here." the do as commanded and Roxie tosses the bag at soul

Soul and Maka walked to the town gate and Soul turned to Maka "no going back once we leave this town, still wanna do it?"

Maka smiled and took his hand "More than ever, the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."

Soul smiled "let's go then I bet we can get to pewter in a week."

With that their journey began each with two Pokémon under their belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Make ran through viridian city to the gym, half way there they almost tripped over and old man.

Soul pulled the old man into a sitting position "old man why are you sleeping in the road."

the old man grumbled "I aint old just not that young ,I need may coffee."

Maka smiled and began to dig through the pack "would water do it's all we have."

the old man smiled "thank you little lady."

Maka hand the water to the old man "witch way to the closest Gym."

the old man pointed in the direction of the forest "the closet gym is in pewter be careful though Pikachu in the forest are getting antsy."

Maka and Soul walked away "thanks old man."

the old man ran up to them "beware the albino Pikachu."

Soul and maka continued to walk "yeah sure old man."

Maka and Soul walked to the edge of the forest when they saw a pack of Pikachu ganging up on an injured white Pikachu being defended a smaller normal one.

Soul turned to Maka "should we do something." his finger finding Growlithe."

Maka nodded "soul the pikachu's an albino it's rare do the math." her fingers found Vulpix

Soul smiled and throughout Growlithe "you know I hate math Maka ,ember ."

Ember hit the grass a sparked a small flame just long enough to scare the pack away Soul returned Growlithe.

Soul knelt next the albino Pikachu "hey Albino brother you wanna come with me."

the Pikachu shot up and poked the poke ball around Soul's neck being caught before popping back out and running to the other Pikachu and making motions with his front paws toward Maka. The Pikachu bobbed its head to the side. The albino motioned to the poke ball on Maka's neck the other Pikachu nodded before skipping up to Maka.

Maka knelt next to the Pikachu and smiled "what can I do for you little adorable thing."

the Pikachu tapped the poke ball on her neck being caught and popped back out a nuzzled Maka's check.

Soul pulled out spare bandanna tying a green one around the small pikachu's neck before it jumped on Maka's head. Soul did the same thing to the albino with a red one before it jumped on his shoulder like a bird.

Soul smiled "weirdest catch ever aye Maka."

Maka smiled "yep, but a good one."

they stepped inside the forest reaching the halfway march when a pair of trainers jump out from the trees followed by at pair of rattata.

Soul scanned the Rattata A Forest Pokémon, Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid _travelers.

Soul rose a brow "and you are?"

the boy showed himself to be a inverted soul in the extract same outfit but where soul's was red then new comers was blue "My name is Damon and this is Angelica you wanna battle?"

Soul turned his head to his Pikachu "rebel what do you think?" the Pikachu nodded "Maka?"

Maka turned to her Pikachu "Princess?" the Pikachu nodded "we're in."

Rebel jumped from Soul's shoulder and soul scanned it. Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.

Moves

Thunder Shock

Quick Attack

Electro Ball

Thunder Wave

Damon and angelica sent out their rattata as Princess climbed down Maka's arm

Soul smirked "you can have the first move."

Damon smirked "Focus Energy." his rattata glows orange

angelica looks up "Quick Attack the white one." her Rattata attacks Rebel

Maka growls "Electro ball." Princess shits an Electro Ball from her tail knocking the attack rattata back

Damon frowns "Hyper Fang."

Soul hums "use Quick attack then thunder shock."Rebel uses quick attack and just before the attack hits use thunder shock

Damon and angelica return the rattata and send out a Flareon and a vaporeon

Soul scanned the Flareon. Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon's internal flame ignites its breath, which is exhaled as fire.

Maka scanned the Vaperon. Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon is made up of molecules similar to water, which allows it to melt and vanish.

Soul and maka called back there Pikachu and sent out Growelithe and vuplix

they spoke in sync "use bite then Ember." their Pokémon charged at their opponents faster than you could blink and knocked them out.

Damon growled "you win , about another mile to pewter."

soul and Maka continued on their way soul throwing a wave over his shoulder as they left the woods.

Soul looked around "so this is pewter huh no wonder they named this town after a shade of grey everything's made of stone."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul and maka were about to enter the city when a cloaked figure ran past carrying a grey egg, Brock running behind him in full sprint. Brock tackled him before he could hit the ground the cloaked man tossed the egg into the air. Maka gasped and leaned back to catch it. Soul stepped behind catching her with one hand the egg in the other as Brock restrained the man.

The man laughed madly "you win this round heroes." he dropped a smoke bomb from his sleeve and vanished.

Brock took the egg "Thanks this is really important."

Soul rolled his eyes "What makes it so special?"

Brock smiled "I'll tell when we get to my house."

Soul looked at Maka who shrugged and the followed Brock through town and to the gym and followed him up a set of stairs in the back of the gym revealing an apartment. It appeared big enough to suit a single mans needs with a guest room a living room connected to the kitchen.

Soul paced the apartment "Nice place."

"It is nice but we need to move soon this place won't be big enough." someone spoke from the kitchen door

Maka looked up "You're Pike Queen Lucy."

Lucy smiled rubbing her baby belly "Former Pike Queen, now soon to be stay at home mom."

Soul made an odd face "You and he are?"

Lucy shock her head "Not yet but soon."

Brock pulled on his shirt caller "very soon."

Maka smiled "Did you hear Ash and Misty are engaged."

Brock smiled "That's nice it's about time." he grabbed his chest "He what he was suppose to call me first iwas suppose to be the first to know." began pacing the room

Lucy stepped aside "He'll be like for awhile can I get you something to eat?"

Their stomachs rumbled in unison and they followed her into the kitchen.

Lucy set a tray of cookies on the table with some tea before sitting between them.

Lucy stood walking out of the room and coming back with a camera "can I take you picture?"

Soul rose a brow "Why."

Lucy smiled "I like taking pictures of couples I meet."

Maka made a confused face "How did you know?"

Lucy smiled "Those Pikachu are ours right?"

Maka nodded "Yeah what about it?"

Lucy "they've been curled up like that since you got here."

Lucy showed them a picture said Pikachu were curled up together on the couch their tails wrapped together like someone would hold hands.

Lucy smiled "Got a picture of that too."

Maka looked to Soul silently asking if they should let her take their picture he shrugged and stood. the walked around the table and stood against the wall as Lucy took their picture.

Lucy smiled sitting the camera down "can I tell you my favorite couples?"

Soul shrugged "Sure why not."

Lucy walks away again coming back with an album flipping to the first picture "There's ash and misty." she flipped a few pages "Drew and May." a few pages more "aw these two are adorable that's Paul and Dawn."

Soul eyed Paul "I've seen that guy on TV he's this cold asshole during battle he so brutal home could some love him?"

Lucy closed the album "He's just shy when they're alone he really a sweet heart."

Brock entered the kitchen wiping the sweat from his brow "Alright I'm better now."

Lucy looked at the clock "look at the time you must be tired you can sleep in the spare room and have you're challenge in the morning which one of you is battling?"

Soul raised his hand "That would be me."

Lucy turned to Maka "So why are you on this journey?"

Maka smiled "I'm in it for knowledge." she took Soul's hand "And moral support."

Lucy motioned with her arm "Down the hall to the left sorry there's only one bed."

Maka led Soul down the hall "It's fine I'm small I don't take up a lot of room."

Soul chuckled "Yeah because you use me for a pillow."

Maka giggle swatting him in the chest "I can't help you're comfortable." she sigh "Princess."

Said pikcachu's head shot up and ran to her trainer.

Soul smiled "Rebel."

Said Pikachu fell from the couch before shaking it off and following he's trainer.

Maka smiled at Soul as she dropped her head on her hands elbows on his chest "how do you think you'll do tomorrow?"

Soul smiled "I have no idea but I'm confident I'll win."

Maka smiled pecking his lips "I know you'll win he seems like a nice guy how powerful can he be?"

Soul chuckled rolling them to their side giving their Pikachu a place on the bed (It's a twin).

The night faded into day as the smell of food filled their noses. Maka woke reaching to scratch Princess behind the ear. She sat up in shock and bent over to check under the bed.

Soul bent after her placing his hand on her butt "What are we looking for?"

Maka jumped "Soul don't do that." She frowned "They're gone."

Soul made a confused face "Who?"

Maka sat up "Princess and Rebel are gone."

Soul shot up sliding into his boot and grabbing his shirt and stood up heading for the door and paused "Maka I found them."

Maka shot up repeating Soul's actions "Where?"

Soul pointed to the table Rebel and princess sat on it staring a bowl of food. Brock sat at the table cleaning the egg before he stood and put in an incubator in the corner of the room.

Lucy turned from sitting two more plates on the table "Good morning I hope you don't mind I thought they'd be hungry."

Maka smiled as Soul sat at the table "No we don't mind but you could have woken us up."

Lucy waved dismissingly "You weren't causing any problems you looked like you could use the sleep."

Brock walked over to the table "So we'll have the battle after breakfast I'm sure your friend want to see the museum."

Maka grabbed Soul's arm "can we go can we go can we go?"

rebel starred before turning to princess "PI pika chu ?"

Translation "How long till he brakes?"

Princess cocked her head sideways "Pika pi?"

Translations "Just watch."

Soul smiled "Yeah we can go but I wanna have my battle first."

Princess nuzzled Rebel's cheek "Pi Pikachu."

Translation "Told you."

Soul stood at his place in the arena Rebel on his shoulder uncertainty clouding his mind.

Maka kissed his cheek and smiled "You'll do great just relax."

Soul smiled "Just another opponent."

Princess nuzzled Rebel's cheek "Pikachu Pi."

Translation "don't get hurt too much."

Rebel returned her affection "Pika pi."

translation "I'll be fine."

Maka turned to the bleachers "Come princess."

Princess hopped after her after casting a look toward Rebel.

Maka smiled scooping her up "They'll be fine."

Prince sat in her lap as she sat "pi Pikachu."

Translation "I hope so."

Soul tried to strike his best Ash like pose "Let's rock."(catchphrase?)

Brock laughed tossing a poke' ball in his hand "alright let's begin, Crobat."

Soul and Maka quickly scanned the Crobat: Crobat, the evolved form of Golbat. With its two additional wings, Crobat is able to fly much faster than Golbat.

Soul smiled "Rebel."Rebel nodded and jumped in.

Brock smiled "Crobat use wing attack." four gust of wind shot from crobat's wings aimed at Rebel

Soul clenched his teeth "Dodge and use thundershock." rebel rolled away and shot up on his tail and shot a bolt of energy and crobat.

Brock took a breath "Sky attack." Crobat began to glow before it look like it was on fire.

soul clenched his fist "Thunder wave." Rebel did as commanded and caused Crobat to fall to the ground soul smiled "Quick attack." Rebel charged and hit Crobat knocking it from the arena.

Brock returned his crobat "Alright I'll give you that but now you have to face Steelix." Brock threw out steelix and Soul and Maka quickly scanned it: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onix. It has been compressed underground, making its body harder than diamonds.

Soul eyed Steelix "use elctro ball." Rebel made an unsure noise before doing as ordered.

Brock sighed "Sandstorm then tackle." Steelix slapped it's tail down using the sand storm to it's advatige and knocked Rebel out and at Soul's feet

Soul frowned picking him up "You did good bud rest okay?" he place him in Maka's arms

rebel sat up against Maka "Pikachu pika."

Translation "ow that really hurt."

Princess jumped from the seat and on to Maka's lap licking Rebel's cheek.

soul thought a moment "Go growlith, Ember."Growlith popped out of his ball and immediately shot of an ember.

Brock smirked "Use dig." steelix dug a hole and vanished

Soul looked at the arena "Jump in the hole and use quick attack." Growlith jumped down the hole and the ground shook slightly.

Brock clenched his fist "Come back up and bring Growlith with you."Steelix shot up through the hole he went down with Growlith on it head when they reach the surface they both fell on the sides for a split second.

Soul and Brock Spoke in sync "Iron tail." the two attacks met knocking both trains off their feet when the dust settled both Pokémon were out cold. Soul and Brock stood returning their Pokémon.

Brock rubbed the dost from his eyes "Alright last one Rhyperior."Rhyperior appeared from his ball and was quickly scanned by Soul and Maka: Rhyperior, the Drill Pokémon and the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior can concentrate strength in its body and expand, causing the stone in its hand to launch.

Soul cringed "GO Magikarp."

Brock burst into laughter "You're gonna go against me with that, you can't be serious?"

Soul clenched his eyes shut "Dragon Rage." a blue orb shot from Magikarp's mouth nailing Rhyperior in the chest causing it to fall in its back landing in Steelix's hole hitting its head knocking it out as it fell.

Brock Stared "I can't believe it."

Soul's eyes shot open "I won ,with a friggin Magikarp I won."

Brock smiled "Aerodactyl." and aerodactyl shot from the ball "just an example of fossil Pokémon."

Soul and Maka scanned it : Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey.

Brock turned grabbing a small tray from behind him and walked up to Soul "The boulder badge proof you beat my gym."

Maka pulled a badge case from her pocket and walked over to Soul placing it in his free hand "It was in the bag Roxie gave us."

Soul smiled thanked her and put the badge in the case before sliding it in his pocket.

Maka walked with Soul inside the Pokémon center walking up to a smiling nurse joy.

Nurse Joy's smile "Fell what happen to it."

Soul frowned "got tossed like a beach ball by an Steelix and my growlith isn't in much better shape."

Nurse joy quickly grabbed the tray "Give them here you can wait over there." she motioned to the couches in the corner mumbling under her breath "Pikachu against a Steelix honestly."

Fifteen minutes later Maka was pulling Soul through the museum doors.

the person at the counter stopped them "a hundred Zenny.

Soul sighed digging for his wallet before he could even take out the money Maka was pushing him along having already paid.

The first floor was Kabutops and omastar.

Soul pointed to Omastar "finally something that can connect to Black Star.

Maka giggled "He must never know it exist or he want one."

Omastar was quickly scanned: This extinct Pokémon is believed to have used its sharp fangs to break through the shells of its prey in order to feed.

Soul ran across the room "Maka come see this one it has scythe blades for hands."

Maka ran over and stared at Kabutops "it could possible be the deadliest thing I've ever seen."

Kabutops was scanned: With sharp claws, this ferocious, ancient Pokémon rips apart prey and sucks their body fluids.

the next floor was Armaldo and cradily.

Soul gave Cradily an uncaring look "It's a plant."

Maka walked him in the arm "an ancient plant."

Soul sighed as they scanned it: the Barnacle Pokémon. Cradily is believed to be able to extend its tree branch-like neck and catch prey with its tentacles.

Soul smiled as he walked toward Armaldo "This is intrusting but I looks like Kabutops."

Maka shrugged "Could be a branch evolution?"

Soul rolled his eyes "whatever."

they quickly scanned it : the Plate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Anorith. After Anorith evolves into Armaldo, it proceeds to live on land and an armor-like shell surrounds its entire body.

the next floor was rampardos and Bastiodon.

Souls stood between the two exhibits "A spear and a shield."

Maka nodded "Yep."

Soul sighed "Kinda cool I guess."

Maka shrugged "It's entrusting."

they scanned them starting with Rampartdos : the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.

Bastiodon was next with a turn of the wrist: the Shield Pokémon and the evolved form of Shieldon. Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attack.

the next floor was Archeops and Carracosta.

Soul eyed the exhibits "So it's an ancient Fearow and Blastoise?"

Maka made a confused face "ah huh."

Soul smiled "cool."

Archeops was first: It runs better than it flies. It takes off into the sky by running at a speed of 25 mph.

Carracosta was next: the Prototurtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Tirtouga. Living in the sea and on land, Carracosta has incredibly strong jaws and is capable of destroying a giant boulder with one powerful slap.

Maka turned "Soul there's one more floor."

Soul pulled the guild book from Maka's back pocket "But there aren't any more fossils."

Maka grabbed his arm "Come let's go check it out."

Soul sighed and followed her up stairs.

Maka stared "What the hell is that?"

Soul stared "Looks like something from an anime let's scan it."

And scan it they did: This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached cannon to its back.

"you're nor suppose to be in here." Brock's voice made them jump "This area isn't ready yet please come with me."

Soul stared at Brock "answers if that's room restricted why isn't it locked?"

Brock sighed "It's being sent to Pallet Town in a few days for study this is the last place we thought they'd look for it when they couldn't find it they took the egg thinking I'd tell them where I hide it when I didn't they ran off with the egg."

soul rolled his eyes "So it's not a fossil?"

Brock shook his head "Far from it it's a machine."

Soul nodded taking Maka's hand "We'll just be leaving then."

Brock smiled "You wanna take the right road out."

Soul and Maka walked the path leading to mount moon it was oddly empty not a Pokémon in sight as they reached the mouth of the cave.

Soul turned to Maka "into the cave?"

Maka nodded "Into the cave."

they entered the cave as the sun set at their backs their Pikachu lighting the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Soul and maka had made it half way through Mount Moon Soul was beginning to notice that there was oddly a lot of ghost Pokémon in the cave. they'd see a gangar ever once in a while but Zubat outnumbered everything and they kept hear a poem in a whisper.

"Come little children, come with me

Safe and happy you will be

Away from your homes, now let us run

With Hypno, you'll have so much fun

Oh, little children, please don't cry

Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly

Be free, be free be free to play

Come down in my cave with me to stay

Oh, little children, please don't squirm

Those ropes, I know, will hold you firm

Hypno tells you this is true

But sadly, Hypno lied to you

Oh, little children, you mustn't leave

Your families for you will grieve

Their minds will unravel at the seams

Allowing me to haunt their dreams

But surely, all of you must know

That it is time for you to go

Oh, little children, you weren't clever

Now you shall stay with me forever."

Soul pulled out his ear bud "Maka did you something." No response "Maka?"

Maka was walking in a trance through the cave Princess having jumping from her shoulder in distress sat watching her go in confusion.

Soul walked up to princess and set her on his free shoulder "Where's she going."

Soul put his ear bud back in and followed Maka deeper in to the cave tightening his bandana as ran Rebel and Princess sprinting behind him.

Soul cuaght up to her and stood in front of her "Maka what are you doing?"

Maka said nothing as she side stepped and kept walking deeper into the cave.

Soul removed an ear bud to hear "Yes come to me girl come to me so we can play."

soul rammed his ear bud back in and picked out speed "Thing isn't good."

as Soul walked deeper in to the cave a Clefable his unease grew as the cave began to get dark and the number of ghost Pokémon increased tenfold odd blood orbs floated above his head.

Soul paused and kneeled down "Come on I'll carry you." both Pikachu quickly scampered up his arms.

Maka stopped turned and spoke in an emotionless voice before she tossed Vulpix "Bite."

Vulpix paused looked back at Maka then Soul and stood still.

Maka spoke again "I am your trainer a said use bite."

Vulpix turned and bit Maka's leg. Maka kicked her off and turned.

Maka turned and began walking again "Useless fox."

Soul kneeled down checking Vulpix for wounds finding none he smiled and scratched her behind the ear "whatever that is, it's not our Maka she hypnotized."

Soul stood and walked to where Maka stood finding Vulpix's ball there he picked it up "Return."

Soul began walking again the Clefable still following but a Gangar began following as well. the cave began to get brighter and the blue orbs getting duller. soul found Maka with a yellow Pokémon he scanned revealing itself to be a hypno.

Hypno, a Hypnosis Pokémon. It carries a pendulum-like device and performs hypnotic attacks.

Soul grabbed Maka by the Shoulders "Maka what in the reverse world is wrong with you?"

The hypno spoke "She's mine boy say your good byes noon she'll be gone soon."

Soul turned and growled at hypno "Arecus damn you."

the clefairy floated around Hypno and used Sing. the gengar float over and used Dream Eater.

Maka awoke from Hypnosis "What happened."

Soul smiled "that crazy hypno put you under and had you walk here I'm guess so it can kill you oh and this is yours." he handed her back Vulpix.

A Starmie flew through the air using rapid spin hitting hypno in the head and bounced off landing in front of it.

Hypno growled "Who threw that."

a voice yelled from the mouth of the cave "Starmie water gun." Starmie did as commanded shooting hypno in the face knocking it against the wall.

another voice yelled as a Charzard (somehow) flew into the cave "Use flamethrower." a blue flame shot form it Mouth.

Ash and Misty ran into the cave Ask catching the Hypno and Misty ran to Check on Soul and Maka.

Misty looked them over "Are you alright why are you in here didn't you read the signs?"

Maka makes a confused face "What signs?"

Ash turns cramming the hypno ball in his pocket "The signs that say "Mad Hypno within cave enter at your own risk." you didn't see those?"

Soul shakes his head "No we didn't."

Misty motions them along "Come on then you must be tire you can spend the night at the gym."

as they walk out a question pops into Soul's mind "What are you going to do with Hypno?"

Ash sighed "Handed the ball over to the proper authorities hopefully they'll know what to do."

They walked toward the gym misty paused "You made some friends in the cave didn't you?"

Soul turned "They followed me through the cave and fought the hypno I have no idea why?"

Gangar floated over to Soul as Clefablefloated over to Maka and placed their hands on their heads.

Soul looked at Ash in confusion "What are they doing?"

Ash Shared his look "I have no idea?"

Soul growled "You're a master you're suppose to know this stuff."

Gangar and Clefable reached inside their coat pockets and pulled out a pokeball each and press the button being caught.

Maka picked up Clefable's ball "They wanted use to catch them."

soul picked up gangar's ball " yeah I guess."

Gangar and Clefable's data was addded to their pokedexs.

Their ears are sensitive enough to hear a pin drop from over a mile away, so they're usually found in quiet places.

Metronome

Sing

Meteor Mash

Moonlight

Gengar, the Shadow Pokémon. Gengar hides in the shadows. If a Gengar is nearby, it is said to colder than normal.

Dream Eater

Shadow ball

Night Shade

Foul play

Misty smiled pointing over her shoulder "come on the gym's close by.

Ash held the Hypno ball in a death grip "I see you at home I gotta take this to officer jenny."

With that Ash bolted toward the police station and Mist led them to the gym they walked inside and stared at the pool.

Soul mentally measured the pool "That thing is huge."

Misty Smiled "This is a water gym what you expect although there's a gym in sinnoh that makes this look like a kiddie pool."

Soul looks awe struck "Wow." soul yawned "So you wanna battle now?"

Maka yawned "Soul I think we should wait you not at peak condition."

Misty smiled "I gott agree with her your yawning worse than a drowzee , come on the apartment's this way."

The apartment was the polar opposite of Brock's with suddenly touches of man influences. A pikachu lay a sleep on the couch."

Misty smiled "Pikachu say hello to our guests."

Pikachu looked up "Pika pi?"

Translation: "who the heck are they?"

Rebel hopped off Soul's shoulder "Pi Pikachu?"

Translation "So you're the strongest Pikachu ever I will surpass you."

Princess jumped next to him "Pi pika pi."

Translation "Now is not the time to fight masters are tired."

Rebel hopped off the couch "Pika pi."

Translation "Old man can't beat me any way."

Misty cleared her throat "the guest room is this way."

misty led them to the end of the hall revealing a guest room woth just a bed a side table with a lamp and a chair in the corner.

Misty turned leaving them standing there "Bathrooms the door on the right do not you into the other door on the left that's our room never go into our room."

Soul lay in bed with Maka using him as a pillow "So what do you think will happen to hypno?"

Maka shrugged "No idea."

Ash walked inside the police station gripping hypno's ball "I need to talk to officer jenny."

the man at the desk sat up "What about?"

Ash held up Hypno's ball evil leaking from it "I caught the hypno that was in mount moon."

the man nodded "You want the rocket corps not the pokepolice."

Ash walked out of the police station and into a black building with a large red R on the roof (Former Team Rocket base) it still confused him that after Silver took over Team Rock they joined the police force as elites and storing Team Shadow's experiments.

Ash silently walked up to the desk "I got the hypno."

the man at the desk shot up "We were about to send someone to get it did it get anyone else?"

Ash put the ball in his hand "Almost." he turned at walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

a day after the new trainers left.

Mifune packed the last of his things into the van and turned "Angela riolu time to go."

Lucario stood from its place sitting next to the car entered to the house coming back quickly with Angela and Riolu under each arm placing them gently on the ground.

Angela tried to run back inside but Mifune stopped "Why are you fighting this?"

Angela looked at him with sad eyes "I don't want to see her she left us."

Mifune picked her up "She didn't leave us the gym needed her."

Angela wrapped her arms around his neck "We couldn't we have gone with her when she left, Artemos got too why not us?"

Mifune put her in the passenger side "Angela Artemis is two she needs her mommy ,you're my big girl you don't need us as much she's not going anywhere nothing gonna happen to her we'll be there soon I promise."

Angela frowned "What if she found Artemis a new daddy like old mommy did?"

Mifune smiled weakly returning Lucario "Blair's not like old mommy she'd never do that." he patted her head "You want me to put Riolu in his ball or you wanna hold her."

Angela smiled "I wanna held her." Mifune put riolu in her lap and walked over to the driver side and they took off for Vermillion City.

(Angela is the product of Mifune's first marriage. in this story he got custody of her after her mother left him for someone else. After he got custody he moved from his home to pallet town once there he met Blair a cat loving trainer of his age and they quickly hit it off and soon married . a two years later their second Daughter Artemis was born. a year after that Blair was called to her home town to become the gym lead there after LT. Surge retired. Becoming the gym lead forced her to leave her home and half her family behind so that she could get things settled.)

Present

Soul Awoke as a heavy thud echoed through the wall her uncurled him from Maka and went to check it out. he was confused by what he found. Rebel and Pikachu were standing facing each other having a slap fight.

Ash came out a moment later sharing his look "What is going on?"

Soul shrugged "No idea."

No one notice gangar randomly floating around the room until Misty came out of her room and froze.

Ash turned "What's wrong mist?"

Mist pointed at Gengar "Gengar."

Soul sighed "Phantom return." he pull out phantom's ball and quickly returned him.

Misty sighed "So who wants breakfast."

Maka came once breakfast was done hair sticking up in all directions as she sit at the table.

Soul looked at her and bit back a laugh "Maka did you hug princess to tight you look like you got shocked?"

Ash paused piece of pancake an inch from his mouth "it's how Pikachu show love right buddy?"

Pikachu looked up from its food "Pika."

Translation "yeah sometime I just shock you when I bored."

Misty sat down with her own food "So you beat Brock a couple days ago how was that he killed about some trainer beat him with a magikarp yesterday."

Soul smiled "yeah that was me it was timber and it fell down."

Misty sat up a propose a challenge ,if you can beat me and ash using poliwraith and politoed I'll give you the badge what you say?"

Soul smiled "I'm in what ya' say Maka?"

Maka stood "Let's do it."

Misty led them to a smaller pool where a group of water Pokémon were swimming "I need a poliwraith and a politoad." said Pokémon scamper out of the pool to her "Poliwraith I want you to listen to ash okay?" it gave a grunt and a nod.

they stood at the edge of the pool the polis sitting on the edge as Magikarp and feebass landed in the water.

Misty smirked "Challenger gets first move."

Soul and maka nodded "Dragon Rage." the blue orbs rocketed through the water.

Ash smirked along with Misty "Dive and use water gun.

Soul popped his neck as Maka clenched her fists "Now use dragon rage again." Magikarp and feebass prepared to attack but instead of dragon rage they used thunder winning the battle."

Misty put their pokemon away and walked to a small table by the door and opened a locked cabinet and retrieved her badge and gave it to soul "By beating my you have one my badge."

Soul smiled putting the badge in his case "thanks."

Maka spoke in a worried tone "Hey a guys you might want to see this."

Magikarp and feebass began to evolve into Gyarados and milotic

Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.

Milotic, the Tender Pokémon. Milotic is able to soften human anger and hatred by emitting soothing frequencies from its body.

their moves were the same.

Thunder

Aqua tail

Hydro pump

twister

Mifune pulled up to Vermillion gym and quickly let angela and Riolu put and let Lucario out as well. they entered the gym slowly finding a purple haired woman holding a two year old with hair that match hers a Mienshao set at her side hold an egg.

The woman looked up as Angela ran up and hugged her other side "I missed you mommy."

Blair smiled kissing her head "I miss you to Angela."

Mifune appeared behind her "Do I get a kiss too."

Blair stood up and stood on her tip toes her lips meeting his half way "I' glad you're here."

Mifune look at lucario placing his paw on the egg "It hasn't hatched yet?"

Blair smiled "soon joy says it's a Mienfoo this time." she adjusted Artemis in her arms and walked toward a door to her right "This will take you to the house if you wanna unpack I'll be over with the egg in a bit."

Mifune gave a nod and led Angela through the door to their new home.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul enter the bike shop (Ash and Misty had both recommended they get bikes.) Hopping to find something cool. From looking around he knew his chances were slim. he walked up to the counter with a sigh.

the girl at the counter looked up "Can I help you?"

Soul ran a hand through his hair "I'm looking for something cool."

the counter girl walked around the counter and toward the back "We do I this , it's a Giratina model it's made by Silph Co it just came in." she looked around "It's a prototype."

the bike was black with gold like ribs on the tank a replica of giratina's head was the head light.

Soul smiled "Cool how much."

the Count girl smiled "Boss wants it gone so how about a hundred Zenny?"

Soul pulled out his wallet "That sounds about right."

The counter girl took his money and walked to counter and walked back and opened a loading door and tossed the keys at him.

She smiled motioning to the door "You can take it out this way."

Soul mounted the bike and drove out toward the gym.

Ash ran out of the gym to find Soul smirking on the bike "What the heck I told you to get a bike not that?"

Soul smirked "But this is faster a two seater and it's cooler."

Maka walked out "I like it it's you."

Soul took her hand and help her on "You ready?"

Maka shot off the bike like a rocket "The bag."(the most important thing in Pokémon)

Maka came back a moment later and Soul stood and put the bag under the seat.

Soul help Maka back on "Now are you ready?"

Maka nodded into his back "Yeah."

They sped out of the city taking the path the leads to Vermilion City. Maka thought she heard a silt cry put ignored it. They made it half way to Vermillion when Princess jumped from her place at the handle bars and ran into the tall grass. Soul stopped the bike skidding sideways as he stopped.

Maka ran after Princess "Princess where are you going ." when she found princess she cover her mouth with her hand in shock "Soul bring the bag."

Soul appeared at her side a moment later "Maka what's ,oh my Arecus."

What lay before them was a Kanggaskhan skeleton licked clean and a baby crying.

Maka picked up the baby "Shush gonna be alright little one everything gonna be okay."

soul scanned the baby as he spoke "What a kanggaskhan doing so far from the safari zone."

Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.

the baby made a coo sound and wiggled closer to Maka. Slowly Maka pulled out a Cherish Ball and tapped it gently on the baby's head. the ball shook in her hand before the seal glowed and clicked. Maka let the baby out and it began to cry again.

maka held it close and kissed it's head "I'm so sorry I had to do it." she zipped her coat and tucked the bottom into her jeans the unzipped her coat down to her chest like a pouch and placed the baby in side. Maka smiled and kissed the top if the baby's head "I'm gonna call you cuddles."

Soul set the bag down "Maka go wait by the bike with Rebel ,Princess and cuddles."

Maka and Cuddles looked at him "Why?"

Soul opened the bag "Please go wait by the bike."

Maka called the Pikachu and walked toward the bike "Daddy's doing something that well make mama mad Cuddles Mama knows." the baby made a chirping sound and moved its little arms.

Soul dug through the bag and found a padded box (meant for fossils) and picked up the bone that mad up the tip of the tail (nothing connected) and dusted it off and placed it in the box. Soul then turned to the skull picked it up and cleaned to dirt from the holes and placed it in the box before closing the box and putting the box in the bag and walking back to the others.

Rebel watched as Soul put the bag back "Pi pikachu."

Translation "I saw what he did."

Soul got on helping Maka on "You ready."

Maka nodded as he turned to look and her as she adjusted Cuddles "Yeah aren't we cuddles." cuddles gave chirp and dropped down into Maka's coat.

And once again they took off for Vermillion City.


	7. Chapter 7

Soul pulled up to the Pokémon center and Maka hopped off the bike and ran inside. Soul grabbed the bag and followed and looked around the center what he saw was Mifune and Blair a bunk of Pokémon (mostly cat) gathered around the counter as an egg hatched and a mienfoo came into his sight.

Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks.

the Mienfoo was set on the floor in front of Blair's two year old daughter. The two stared at each other Mienfoo put its paw on the girl's head. The girl leaned forward and kissed it on the nose. Blair picked up the girl as Mienshao picked up Mienfoo and Blair turned thanked nurse joy and walked out with Mifune ,Angela and the Pokémon.

Maka walked up to the counter as Nurse Joy cleaned up the egg shell. Maka placed Cuddles on the counter support it her with arms.

Nurse joy looked up "Oh what can I do for you, oh may, where did you get that?"

Maka held Cuddle close "About half way between her and cerulean why."

Nurse Joy look Cuddles over "He doesn't have a tag so she must be the egg that it ran away with."

Maka rose a brow "Egg?"

Nurse joy nodded "there was a kangaskhan the ran from the lab in town a couple of days ago it had an egg with it so I assume this is it I'd check out the lab it's close to the gym."

Maka nodded "But is there anything wrong with her?"

Nurse joy shook her head and smiled "nothing more than being adorable."

Maka smiled picking Cuddles back up "thank you Nurse Joy anything we need to know about the Lab?"

Nurse joy nodded "Be careful around the head scientist he's not all there."

Maka nodded "we will see you later."

Maka turned and walked out with Soul and headed deader into the city toward the gym. Soul looked up and rolled his eyes. The lab was huge grey and covered in stitches. Soul held the door allowing Maka in side and followed. Maka stepped inside to notice the lab was on floor but the roof was high and bird Pokémon flew in circles.

Maka walked over to a man standing over a computer and tapped his shoulder "excuse me are you the doctor of this lab?"

The doctor turned "My my you have the egg I lost be dear girl and give me the egg."

Princess growled at him "Pi Pikachu."

Translation: "Back off Dr. Crazy."

The doctor smiled "Now that's not a very nice thing to say little mouse I'm not crazy just a bit off."

Soul raised a brow "A bit?"

the doctor smirked "My name is doctor stein and this is my lab." Stein turned to a Mr. Mime doodling a chalk board "Joker would you be ever so kind and retrieve Marie and Harley." he turned back "The hatched while we were watching a batman marathon."

Maka rose a brow "Okay I found this baby halfway here and Nurse Joy told us to show her to you."

Stein examined Cuddles "She seems healthy I'm glad Missing G didn't cause an physical deformities."

soul crossed his arms "Missing G."

stein Chuckled "where are my Manners it stands for Missing Gene the belief the a kangaskhan baby becomes a cubone with this baby the theory will be decided."

a blond woman came in a jinx at her heels "Where is it where's the ababy?"

Stein sighed "My I introduce my wife Marie." (Cannon Pairing bitched)

Soul looked at Maka "Why am I not surprised that she has a jinx."

Maka shrugged "few things surprise me anymore."

Soul smiled "so what would surprise you."

Maka hugged cuddles like a plush toy "you having to battle Tsubaki when we reach celadon." (Foreshadowing?)

Soul took Maka's hand "Well it's been fun but we need to go now."

Marie frowned "Really so soon you must be hungry do you want something to eat?"

Soul looked from Maka to cuddles and back "should we I mean the doctor seems a bit off should we trust them?"

Maka shrugged Cuddles mimicking her "Eh what the heck we haven't eaten since we left the water gym."

Soul sighed "Lead the way."

Marie smiled and capped "Yeah right this way."

They sat Soul watching stein as they ate Rebel sharing his thoughts glared at Joker. Maka kept Cuddles on her lap. Marie just sat smiling stein's face like normal had no emotion.

Soul made this thinking face "Hey Maka didn't you're dad say something about working with a Stein once."

Stein leaned forward "Tell me who your parents are?"

Maka froze "Kami and Spirit Albarn but I never knew them I was raised with Soul by his grandmother after his parents abandoned him."

Marie frowned "Oh well they'd be proud of you."

Stein eyed soul "You look familiar are you any relation to Wes Evans?"

Soul shrugged "Not to my knowledge why?"

Stein became emotionless "He's leading Team Shadow the ones behind all this."

Soul stared at him "How do you know this?"

Stein smirked and popped his fingers "The Gym leader ,The Professors ,The Elite Four, and some of the more experienced Trainers are all working together to stop the threat of Team Shadow how else did Ash have a the right ball to capture the Mad Hypno after miss Albarn was put under its spell?"

Maka shivered "Can we please not talk about it?"

Stein cleaned his glasses "Tell Me how you were immune to its spell?"

Soul shrugged "I don't know I guess I didn't hear the spell."

Princess glared at the wall "Pika pi chu."

Translation:" then why weren't we effected?"

Marie and Stein waved as Soul and Maka left "Do you think they can win?"

Stein smiled "they won't be alone we're all here to help them, let's pray it takes them a lot longer to complete Project Omega."


	8. Chapter 8

Maka could tell soul was tense as they entered the gym. She knew why he was tense he was always this tense when he lied only she knew this his eyes stayed forward his steps were heavy as he walked his lops were shut tighter than an than a safe. Cuddles just giggled from her makeshift pouch.

They made it half way into the gym when Maka got the nerve to ask "Soul what are you hiding the only time you're his tense in when you're hiding something."

Soul turned to her one hand coming up the scratch rebel behind he ear "I don't know Wes Evans but I do know he's my brother."

"Cuddles would you mind?" cuddles makes squeak noise and tossed her bone at soul smacking him in the face and boomeranging back "thank you cuddles ,how could you keep that from me."

Soul rubbed his head "Because I'm not suppose to know my family has a dark past and all I know is that my family has ties to Giovanni and Team Shadow is made up of rockets that wanted to stay as villains."

Maka smiled "that's more than you think."

Soul continued into the gym "Let's get this over with."

Blair stood slowly a liepard,Persian ,Mienshao followed.

Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react.

Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed.

Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip.

Blair walked over "strength matter in my gym but cutest wins out here if I find one cute you get my badge."

Soul stepped away tossing out gangar "Phantom ,Night Shade."

Blair jumped to the rafters like a scared cat."

Phantom frowned and moved back to soul "he think your awesome bud and that's what matters." Phantom smiled and went inside his ball.

Blair held up a finger "one out of six."

Soul took a breath "Rebel don your thing." before Rebel could do anything Persian began to chase him.

Blair held up a second finger "Two out of six keep trying."

Soul grumbled "doubt this would work but, thrasher "thunder."

Blair smiled "Here kitties we have a fishie."

thrasher moved behind soul before going back in his ball "that was low."

Blair smirked "but it worked three out of six."

Soul thought a moment "Growler, ember."

Blair ran to Mifune and jumped in his arms "Maka the dog go away maka it go away."

Soul smirked and returned his growlith "I knew that wouldn't work but I thought that would be funny."

Blair's composer returned "Four out of six."

Soul sighed "Well that's all I got."

Maka smiled "Allow me , Cuddles take off your helmet."

Cuddle handed Maka her bone and slowly removed her helmet."

Blair stared at Cuddles "Why would you hide such cuteness?"

Cuddles slowly returned her helmet to it place and Maka opened her free hand "You owe us a badge."

Blair snapped "mienshoa would you get it please." she nodded and trotted off for the badge "you're both far from being the children that grew up in pallet Stein told you then?"

Mienshoa gave Maka the badge "He told how your all working together to stop Team Shadow."

Blair walked them out "what he told was true what he didn't tell you was they have a project in the works Project Omega, we have no idea what there plan is but we do know that it's a mewtwo to clone."

Maka rose a brow as soul put the badge in the case "A clone of a clone isn't that a paradox?"

Blair shrugged and tapped some buttons on Soul's X transceivers before moving to Maka's "I'm not sure but there's my number if you need me or just wanna talk."

young man marched through a corridor the walls and floors were metal causing a slight clang as her walked. A houndoom walked at his side like the loyal friend he was. his was the young man's starter and his strongest.

the man enter a laboratory full of scientists "Is Project Omega finished yet."

one of the scientists spoke shaking "No sir not yet it it's taking longer than we anticipated please give us more time Master Wes."

Wes pinned the man to the wall "I I don't see a sample of what it can do by the end of the I'm feeding you to Cerberus alive."

the scientist nodded "We speed up the process as much as we can sir but please let me live."

Wes released him "Only because your more useful to me alive." he walked toward the door "Cerberus come maybe you can find a nice rattata I hear Joey has one that suppose to be the best one."


	9. Chapter 9

Maka and Soul were driving up the pier to lavender town when Soul stopped to pull a water bottle from the pack and paused."

Soul pulled out a small pouch "Did you buy this."

Maka looked at the pouch "I don't know where it came from I was with you the whole time I don't know where it came from."

Soul raised a brow "If you didn't and id didn't than who?"

Maka pulled a piece of paper form the pouch "There's a note, there it's Mifune."

Soul made a confused face "why would he give us this?"

Maka unrolled the note "Oh arceus."

Soul looked at her "What, what's wrong?"

Maka rolled the paper "the Pokémon in that pouch use to belong to Mifune and his Ex wife."

Soul snatched the note "why would he do that?"

Dear Maka and Soul

the Pokémon I'm giving belonged to himself and my Ex wife when we were traveling together. when she left she left her Pokémon with me. the Gallade's name is Warrior and the Gardevoir's name is Lady. I'm giving them to you because I believe your love is stronger than ours was please use them well.

signed

Mifune

soul pulled a poke ball from the pouch and tossed it revealing Warrior he had a red scarf around his neck.

Gallade, the Blade Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.

Moves

Leaf Blade

Night Slash

Psycho Cut

Close Combat

Soul held out his had to Warrior "It's nice to meet you Warrior."

Warrior nodded and put its paw in Soul's and they shook hands.

Maka reached into the pouch and pulled out the other ball and tossed it Revealing lady she wore a pink scarf.

Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

Moves

Psychic

Magical Leaf

Shadow Sneak

Return

Maka held out her hand to Lady "It's nice to meet you."

Lady backed away from Maka as if frightened. Warrior stepped toward her and began to speech to her motioning between Soul and Maka rapidly.

Maka frowned "Does she not like me?"

Warrior walked over to Soul and began to communicate "You don't say uh huh oh okay." he turned to Maka "it's not that she doesn't like you she doesn't want to be hurt again be abandoned hit her hard she thinks you be like her first trainer."

Maka frowned "I'm nothing like her I'm not going to just abandon her." she closed her eyes "Like my parents did me."

Soul held her "Hey that's all in the past."

Lady walked over to Maka and hugged her and Maka spoke "I'm not gonna leave you."

Soul and Warrior had a makeshift high five returned and got on the bike and driving again "You coming Ladies."

Maka turned to Lady returned her and ran after soul "Wait up slow down Soul."

they arrived at Lavender Town faster than they thought they would Soul having stopped after driving a few feet. there was evil in the air in Lavender Town as they drove in an old man ran up to them as they stopped.

the old man spoke in a rushed tone "I'm sorry to trouble you but would you care to help us with a small problem?"

Soul turned to Maka "what'd you think?"

Maka shrugged "Why not."

the man motioned to someone standing next to Pokémon tower with an odd looking Pokémon "He's going to try and destroy the tower will you stop him.

Soul tossed warrior "We can try psycho cut." the odd attack hit the Pokémon knocking it back.

the trainer revealed himself as Wes "Hello Brother."

Soul growled "Close combat on the Trainer."

Wes smiled as Bisharp took the hit "Revenge."

Bisharp pursues prey in the company of a large group of Pawniard. Then Bisharp finishes off the prey.

Once the attack hit Wes tossed another Pokémon out "onidori ,let's go, Demon return ."

Translation:"demon bird" in Japanese

Fearow, the Beak Pokémon. The evolved form of Spearow. Its large, powerful wings allow it to fly for an entire day. The crushing power of its beak is tremendous.

Soul growled "Coward doesn't want a real battle." he returned Warrior

Maka looked at Pokémon Tower "He didn't even strike the tower he was just standing there like he was."

Wes sat on his fearow "Waiting for you yes I was I want to give you this." he toss a pokeball at Soul and Flew away.

Soul scanned the ball.

Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades.

Moves

Sky Attack

Brave Bird

Air Slash

Fly

Soul tossed Braviary out "Maka would you like to do the honors

Maka nodded "Tsubasa."

Translation"wings" in Japanese

Soul smiled "that a good name our our new friend."

Maka started walking toward the Pokémon Center "Let's get a room it's been about a day since we've slept."

Soul just laughed returned Tsubasa "Black Star we'll see you soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Soul and Maka walked inside the Pokémon and Soul walked over the PC and placed Growlith's ball on it and called Gary "Professor can you do me a favor."

Gary's face a appeared on screen "Soul why are you using a PC you have a X tranciever?"

Soul took a breath "I want you to give my growlith to grams I don't fell right knowing she there a lone."

Gary smiled and transport growlith "Will do anything else."

Soul shrugged "I already got three badges."

Gary nodded " so where you goin' next

Maka appeared behind Soul "We're on our way to saffron next." she sat vulpix on the transporter "please give her to Grams."

Gary nodded "If you headed there you might want check out the Pokémon dojo."

Soul stroked an invisible beard "Isn't that where you sent Black Star?"

Gary laughed "I didn't send him he was recruited."

Soul sighed " what does this dojo do exactly?"

Gary scratched his chin "Trainers go there to see if they're ready to face the gym leader in saffron."

Maka spoke in a confused tone "You mean Sabrina?"

Gary curled into a ball and sobbed "Don't you dare say the name?" he pulled himself together and grabbed the balls that held Growlith and vulpix in each hand "I'll take these to her right away." the line went died.

Maka start tapping on her X transceiver "Oh it appears she didn't think they were dates and had her Alakazam toss him across town and quickly had him removed from saffron."

Soul sighed "Didn't Erika have a crush on Gary?"

Maka sighed "She has a chance now."

Soul stood "Did you say you wanted to sleep?" he walked to their room (we've hopefully all seen at some point how the rooms are done they get a bed each )

Maka nodded "Yeah right behind you."

Maka awoke long before Soul to the sound of a bird's song from the open window. she quickly changed into her traveling clothes from her pajamas and got cuddles ready.

Maka sighed "Cuddle you wanna walk on your own today." cuddle nodded and Maka sat her on the ground "Do you hear the bird song." cuddles nodded a pointed the way with her club.

Maka and cuddles followed the song to a torchic.

Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle.

Moves

Ember

Maka stepped closer to the singing Pokémon and kneeled down to its level "Hello little bird your song was beautiful would you want to come with me?"

Tochic looked her over made a sigh like sound and shrugged with it's wings.

Maka smiled and caught Torchic "I'll call you song bird."

Soul sat up from being woken by the sound of someone or something digging through their pack "Maka if you can't find one of your shirts then just wear one of mine you've done it before. When he opened his eyes he saw a munchlax eating their food and shot out of bed after putting on pants. He had prepared for a chase the munchlax noticed soul and bolt

"Get back here you moocher." Soul growled

The muchlax and entered the hall and was halfway down before Soul was out the door. Just as it was about to turn the corner soul pitched a pokeball at it like a fast ball taking it by surprise and catching it.

Soul picked up the ball "that's what you get for eat my food."

Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in food each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.

Moves

Fire punch

Metronome

Solar beam

Soul sigh and slip the ball in his pocket "Mooch yeah that's what I'll call you."

When Maka came back Soul was awake and having breakfast with the Pikachu.

Maka smiled "So how's your morning?"

Soul smiled "I caught a new pokemon today."

Maka smiled "me too you go first."

Soul sighed and let mooch out "I named him mooch because I caught him try to eat our food." he return mooch.

Maka called out Song bird "Her name is song bird I followed her song to her while you were sleeping."

Soul finished get dressed "You ready to go to saffron?"

Maka smiled "Yeah let's go."

Soul smiled "Saffron here we come."


	11. Chapter 11

Soul and Maka were walking with the bike on the path between Lavender Town and Saffron City when Cuddle ran from Maka to a fenced in area to a Kangaskhan within the residence.

Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way.

Maka picked up cuddles "What are you doing running off like that."

the Kangaskhan took Cuddles from her hands and set her in her pouch.

Maka glared at the Kangaskhan "Why you?"

"Kanga I don't think that's your Roo." someone stated in an Australian accent "Kanga give the shel'a back her Roo ye' here."

Kangaskhan grunted "Kangaskhan."

Translation: "No."

the man sighed "sorry there she'la she's seems to have taken with your roo." he held out his hand "Names Marcus." he smiled "I'll give ya' somethin' to make up for your lose."

Maka smiled "You don't have to do that."

Marcus smiled "But it's the right thing do."

Soul appeared after leaning the bike on a fence post "Who's the guy Maka?"

Marcus held out a hand to Soul "Names Marcus mate I take this is your she'la."

Soul raised a brow "My what?"

Marcus sighed "She's your girl mate."

Soul nodded "Yeah."Marcus took off his pack "My Kanga took her roo so in exchange I'll give ya' these." he pulled out a pair of eggs "This here's a Nidoran ." he handed an egg to maka "And this is a Nidoran ." he handed Soul the other egg.

Nidoran . Its poison pin is quite powerful for its size, but its horn is smaller than a male's.

Nidoran . Its horn is larger than the female's and its Horn Attack is quite powerful.

soul slipped the eggs in the pack " So let me get this straight you traded these egg for her Cubone?"

Marcus nodded "Yeppers."

Soul smiled "Just making sure."

Maka leaned down and kissed Cuddles on the head "I'll miss you."

Marcus smiled "Where you headed?"

Soul scanned the path ahead "Saffron."

Marcus nodded "I'd go to lavender and get a spook if ye' gonna fight Sabrina."

Soul smirked "got one, Phantom." he tossed out phantom .

Marcus looked Phantom over "He's a strong on you'll do great."

Soul turned to Maka "ready to get going?"

Maka looked at Cuddles on last time "Yeah it's better if she's with someone of her own kind."

Soul and Maka went through the gate and found a familiar blue star sitting on a post "Black Star."

Black Star turned "Hey it's you guys come to see the second strongest fighter in the Saffron Dojo?"

Soul laughed "second strongest?"

"That would be me." a man appeared them he had on white pants that went just below his knees a black sleeveless shirt and a black belt and a white head band "Hey my names Kiyo I'm master of the Dojo ." he pulled appear of pokeballs from his pockets "Lee, Chan say hello."

Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position.

Hitmonchan, a skilled Fighting Pokémon that packs an incredibly fast punch.

Kiyo laughed when he saw their poke'dexs "So you're trainers how about a battle?"

Soul made an odd face "I'm not sure that's a good idea." Warrior popped out and hopped from foot to foot "Are you sure?" he nodded rapidly "alright two on two sound good?"

Kiyo laughed "To the Dojo."

So here they are Hitmonlee and hitmonchan on Kiyo's side . Warrior and Phantom on Soul's.

Kiyo took a breath " Mega kick and mega punch on Warrior."

Kiyo's Pokémon jump into the air just before they hit Warrior blocked the attack that would have hit him and the other attack just went through Phantom.

Soul smirked "close combat then combo it with leaf blade."

hitmonchan went down Kiyo laughed "What a strong fighter you have blaze kick." Hitmonlee's foot become cloaked in flame as he kicked at Phantom.

Soul sighed "Blind him with night shade then use psycho cut and night slash." Warriors blades glowed black and pink as he charged.

Kiyo nodded "use rolling kick to dodge then flame kick on Phantom."

Soul smirked "Shadow ball and use night slash to back it up." a purple black ball flew from Phantom's paw like hands Warrior jump and hit it causing to rocket at hitmonlee and it fell to the ground.

Kiyo returned his Pokémon "Let me give you something that will help against Sabrina "This way."

Against better judgment soul and Maka follow Kiyo to a back room after Soul returned his Pokémon.

Kiyo put a disk in a machine "this will allow Phantom to learn shadow punch just sit his ball on that tray."

Soul did as asked and the ball flashed before Soul's poke'dex beeped saying that Phantom forgot Dream Eater and learned Shadow punch.

Clapping was heard from the corner of the room as someone stepped from the dark revealing themselves to be Sabrina "You went easy on him Kiyo."

Kiyo walked to face her "I did not why would the great Sabrina assume a lowly Dojo master went easy on an opponent?"

Sabrina stepped closer "Because I know you."

Soul and Maka stood against the far wall and Soul whispered "Do you think they're gonna?"

Maka nodded "They might they're close enough."

Soul looked at Maka and they watch toward the door "We'll see you later." just as they left the room there was a loud crash and Soul turned to Maka "They did."


	12. Chapter 12

Soul and Maka walked away from the dojo. They made it to the Pokémon center when they faced each other their voices in sync.

"We are to never bring that up again."

They walked toward the Pokémon center giving Joy away as they walked toward the dinning area. When they entered a familiar voice sounded panicked.

"How did she is she go to I know I'll find away."

When they enter they saw him Marcus the trainer they'd met not hours again his entire personality flipped. Cuddles let out a loud coo when she saw them coming from the pouch she was in.

Marcus turn to face cuddles "what's wrong little roo?"

Maka and Soul approached from behind "Happened to over hear you have a problem Maybe we can help.

Marcus turned "I told you shadow blokes I don't wanna work for you."

Soul held up his hands "Easy we mean no harm we want to help."

Marcus's angered simmered "Sorry mates it's me mom she's sick and I don't know how I'm gonna get home."

Soul pulled out Tsbasa's ball "Maybe we can trade I got a flyer what will you offer?"

Maka whispered in Soul's ear "See if you can get cuddles back?"

Soul smiled "Alright."

Marcus smiled "I'll give your roo back who's that mate?"

Soul put Tsbasa's ball in his hand as Maka picked up cuddle.

It always wears the skull of its dead mother, so no one has any idea what its hidden face looks like.

Moves

Bonemerang

Bone Club

Marcus returned Kanga as Maka put Roo in her poke ball. Maka let Cuddles out this time she didn't cry just let out a happy coo and tapped her ball and went back inside.

Marcus rant out "Thanks ya mates."

Soul sat and held up his hand "I'd like to order."

After they'd eaten and the Pokémon where fed someone dressed as a mail carrier came in and placed a package on their table.

They spoke in a serious tone "This was sent for you."

Soul signed the paper saying he'd gotten it "thanks."

The carrier tipped their hat and left.

Maka eyed the box like a Christmas present "What is it?"

"I don't know." soul used the knife from his lunch and cut the box open "It's a smaller versoin of what Kiyo used on Phantom."

Maka looked inside "there's a note."

Dear Kids

I got the Pokémon you sent there sweets. I hope you're doing okay. I'm sending this to help give your Pokémon and extra punch. I'm sending some move to help you out .

Visit soon

Grams

Inside the box were seven TMs shadow claw, flamethrower, Earthquake, Retaliate, Thunder, Wild charge, Thunder punch

Soul smiled "Thanks grams."

Soul placed phantoms ball on the devices small tray and though him Shadow claw and forgot foul play. He put the ball away and pulled out mooch and taught him flamethrower, Earthquake, Retaliate only leaving metronome to teach the new moves. He put the ball away.

Soul turned to Rebel "What you say bubby you wanna learn so new moves."

Rebel sat on the tray and nodded. Soul taught the remaining moves to rebel leaving only electro ball from the previous moves.

Maka sat cheek on her hand "How did you know how to use that."

Soul put the device in the bag "I saw Kiyo use the big one so this was a cake walk."

Maka nodded "Makes since." she thought a moment "You think it's a good time to go to the gym for your battle?"

Soul looked at his X transceiver "It should be it's been about an hour."

Maka stood "Then let's go I want out this town as fast as I can."


	13. Chapter 13

When Soul pushed the doors to the gym open it was almost pitch black the only light were candles that went along the wall that glow a swirl of pink and purple. They continued on straight when Soul had a thought.

Soul looked at Rebel "you think you and princess could light this place up?"

Four glowing pink spheres floated toward the and floated down before vanishing "Don't not use that move in my gym!" the speaker voice was commanding and strong two purple glowing orbs appear at level with Soul's eyes "So you think you can face me."

Soul laughed bitterly "Your Psychic can't you see the future?"

The candles burned brighter lighting the whole room as Sabrina floated back to her place on a Metagross "I saw your future when I first saw you and you have a hard battle ahead of you in the future."

Metagross has four brains that are joined by a complex neural network. As a result of integration, this Pokémon is smarter than a supercomputer

Soul turned to Maka tossing Mooch's ball in his hand "Isn't that what that crazy doctor said?"

Maka nodded scratching Princess behind the ear "Yeah he said that the gym leaders were here to help us if we needed it."

Sabrina laughed "Question girl do you know why does every region have eight gyms?"

Maka thought a moment "Not really no."

Sabrina stood with a deep sigh "To be brief back in the feudal era of our land the gyms protected their select town from invaders. these gyms are place throughout the land so that they are harder to defeat as a whole. this is important because back then when you beat the gym you didn't get a bradge like today but a key and that key open one gate to the path leading to the emperor's palace." What is now the elite four was the emperor's palace with emperor guarded by four guards each needed to beaten to get to the emperor and when the emperor is defeated the one that beat him becomes the new emperor."

(And that ladies and gentlemen ends your Bullshit Pokémon History Lesson.)

Sabrina stretched "But I've bored you enough let's start the battle, Metagross." the metagross she was sitting on move into position.

Soul tossed out mooch "Mooch us earthquake."

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Magnate rise then protect." Metagross floated into the air and created an energy shielding it's self.

Soul looked to the ceiling in thought "Earthquake's out and any attack I do will be blocked so Metronome." Mooch began to glow "Oh shit."

Soul leaped in front of Maka his back to her as Sabrina created a shield using her power around herself and Soul and Maka. Mooch blew. When the dust cleared Mooch and Metagross had both fainted.

Sabrina dropped the shield as she returned Metagross "Draw choose you next Pokémon wisely." she pulled a ball from her belt "Espeon." said Pokémon appeared and stretched like a cat.

Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs.

Soul tossed out phantom "Shadow punch."

Sabrina closed her eyes as Phantom's fist glowed "Zen head butt." Espeon met the attack with one of it's own evenly matched with Phantom's power " Jump and use Psywave."

Soul smirked "Shadow ball when it's reaches it's peak and knock it down with shadow punch."

Phantom did as ordered and when Espeon reached the ground it could barely stand.

Soul smiled "finish it with Shadow claw."

espeon fainted and was returned by Sabrina "Alakazam psybeam."

a beam shot from alakazam's crossed spoon and knocked phantom off his feet Soul sighed "Get and use night shade."

Sabrina smirked "Reflect." the attack bounced back and hit phantom.

Soul fist his hands "shadow punch."

Sabrina rolled her eyes "Intercept with psycho cut." the spoons lit up and energy blades shot from them forming an X to block "Disable."

Phantom bounced as it hit the ground Soul could tell he was close to fainting "Shadow claw."

Sabrina held out her hand "finish it with Psybeam."

Phantom was knocked back into the wall he fainted when he hit the ground. Before Soul could call another Pokémon Rebel jumped to the field.

Sabrina smiled "I've been in a battle like this before back when Alakazam was a kadabra it didn't go well for the Pikachu."

Soul smiled "Rebels not a normal Pikachu we can beat you right bud."

Rebel hopped up and down on his hind legs like a boxer "Pika."

Translation "Hell yeah."

Soul laughed "Electro ball in Alakazam's eyes."

Sabrina clenched her teeth "knock it away and use Psybeam."

soul smirked "Dodge and use wild charge." Rebel jumped dodging the Psybeam and rocketed at Alakazam knocking it to the ground "Thunder punch."

Sabrina shifted "Block with psycho cut and knock it away." Alakazam pushed Rebel off knocking him into the air.

Soul closed his eyes "roll and use thunder."

Rebel rolled as he hit the ground and when he was standing erect shot off thunder. Alakazam's spoons acted like lightning rods allowing the attack to meet its mark. Alakazam faint a second later.

Sabrina stared as she returned her Pokémon "You beat me using a Pikachu." She walked to Soul with the badge in her hand "You are his brother."

Soul kept his head down as he put the badge away "I no brother to him just a stepping stone in his conquest of Kanto." Soul turned leaving the gym pausing to let Rebel back on his shoulder and left the doors slamming behind him maka follow knowing to keep her distance.

(Just thought I'd tell ya' this story isn't affect by the games and any characters will have their most recent appearance and some characters from the games are used (example Hilda (White) Hilbert (Black) and N (Well N duh) my rambling is done back to the story)

N paced his castle his Kyurem (Normal) watched his ever step. It had been close to a year since he'd seen them. Them being Hilda and Hilbert the hero's that befriended the great dragons Reshiram (Hilda) and Zekrom (Hilbert) while he himself somehow befriended Kyuram. Kyurem moved its head to the sound of someone running in heavy boots as the people he was waiting for appeared in the doorway.

N returned Kyurem as he turned to face them "Ah hello it's some time hasn't it?"

Hilda ran over and hugged him burring her face in chest "Why did you leave?"

N frowned stroking her hair "I need to clear my head Hilda I promised I'd come back and I did."

Hilda clench shirt "You're not aloud to leave me behind again."

N smiled "I know Hilda." He looked to his Hilbert standing in the door way "Come in Hilbert and i'll tell you why i came back."

"Hilbert completely entered the room and glared at N "All right tell us why."

N frowned "A friend of mine from Kanto called me up and told of a criminal organization there that is causing all lot of trouble and he asked me to gather the strongest trainers from other regoins he's visited it and i want you to come with me."

Hilbert made a confused expression "What are they trying to do exactly."

N sighed "Their trying to replicate Mewtwo they're calling it Project Omega."

Hilbert gave a humorless laugh "And let me guess the real Mewtwo already knows about this clone."

Mewtwo appeared from the shadows "I always knew some on would try to replicate me."

N walked toward the door Hilda still clinging to his chest he sighed and put his arms under legs "Let's be on our way we'll you be joining us Mewtwo."

Mewtwo turned to the window "Should I be needed I will come."

With that the mewtwo jumped and flew away and Hilbert followed N.


	14. Chapter 14

Soul and Maka rode into Celadon city Rebel and Prince on their shoulders when they reached the center of town the heard a man yelling.

Soul stopped "You hear that maka?"

Maka shook her head "No what's he saying?"

Soul got off the bike "He's taking about using Legendary Pokémon that does make any since."

Maka nodded "It isn't right Legendaries shouldn't be catch it isn't right."

Someone walked out from and alley next to them "I know what you mean The power of the legendaries shouldn't be use by trainers it can't be controlled.

The speaker revealed himself to be Gary his faithful umbreon .

Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon. When an Eevee has had sufficient training and is exposed to moonlight, it evolves into an Umbreon.

Soul paused "What are you doing here?"

Gary glared at the man "I heard on the news about an odd number of legendaries popping up around the region it's what I thought Team Shadow is bribing new trainers into joining with artificial Pokémon."

The man turned fixing his cloak to hid his face "Artificial Professor I don't mean to question you sanity but." he tossed six ball into the air "I think you'll find that the Pokémon I hold are an improvement of the genetic brand."

Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow.

Zapdos, the Electric Pokémon. Zapdos has both electric and flying elements and the flapping of its wings can create lightning.

Motres, This legendary Pokémon scatters embers with every flap of its wings. It is a thrilling sight to behold.

Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon. It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind.

Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon. It is said to have descended to earth on a bolt of lightning.

Entei, Volcanoes erupt when it barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it races headlong around the land.

Gary chuckled "your imposters are nothing weak clones."

The Shadow Agent growled "Now show your true potential to the none believer."

The bird flew to their respective dog and landed on their backs before they began sliding down into their backs the legs of the birds covered the front legs like armor. The wings merged into the dog's backs as the heads merge the becks going to the tips of the dog's mouths.

Gary stared "by areceus what in the reverse world is that?"

The Shadow Agent laughed "This is power of my master's improved Pokémon they can be combine with another to make them stronger

Gary growled "Does Erika know your peddling pokeproxies in her town?"

The agent laughed "I locked that little lady in her gym she's hasn't caused in problems yet."

Gary clenched his fist "you monster."

the agent froze "What?"

Gary's eyes were a blaze "Erika is the nicest girl ,no the nicest person I know she wouldn't do anyone any harm even if they cause her harm to begin with I sweat if she has a single bruise I will hurt you tenfold umbeon back."

The pokemon moved to his trainers side as his master tossed three pokeballs into the air.

Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon. Blastoise uses the Hydro pumps on its back to fire out extremely powerful blasts.

Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.

Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry.

Gary clenched his teeth "Blastoise aim hydropump at the fire monstrosity. Eletrivire thunder on the ice beast. Arcnine fire blast on the yellow one." the pokemon did as asked the three attacks met halfway to there their targets knocking the agent into the air

The agent flew through the air "I thought we weren't doing this cliché."

Gary turns and walks in the direction of the gym not caring if Maka and Soul follow. Gary arrives at the gym to find the doors board from the outside.

Gary turns to umbreon "Shadow ball."

umbreon did as asked and the boards and glass doors shattered and Gary walked inside Umbreon following "Erika are you in here?" he sighed "Maybe she found another way out."

Erika's voice came from a darker part of the gym "Razor leaf Leafeon."

Without being told Umbreon used protect "Erika it's me Gary."

Erika spoke trying to sound brave "I don't believe you Razor leaf."

Gary jumped "Umbreon use flash."

The room's lighs came back on and Erika froze "Gary I thought you were someone else."

Gary stood "I know but the agents gone he didn't hurt you did he?"

Erika shook her head "I hid in the darker section of the gym when he started boarding up the gym."

Gary smiled holding out his hand "Come on I'll take you home."

Erika took his hand blushing slightly "Okay Leafeon come."

The professor walked out with the gym leader holding his hand like a life line their Pokémon following side by side.


	15. Chapter 15

Soul sat against the wall outside the Pokémon center as Maka was training Song bird "Do you think it was weird how quick The Professor was to go off to help Erika?"

Maka pointed to a rock in the distance "Attack that rock, Not really I mine why would it The professor seems like he'd do something like that."

The "rock" in the distance stood revealing it's self to be a golem.

Golem, a Megaton Pokémon. Once a year it sheds its bedrock shell and grows larger.

Soul stared "How many times did you have her attack that Rock?"

Maka returned Song bird and backed away slowly "You sat there and watch me you know I attach it a lot."

Soul stood "That Explains why it's angry."

The golem started using rock throw and Soul jumped in front of Maka.

A Sableye appeared in front of them "Sabeleye Protect."

Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Sableye normally live within caves and eat rocks. They use their sharp claws to dig through the earth

Soul looked up "How did it not hit us?"

A figure walked out for the shadows ,His face was pale with black hair and golden eyes his formed was covered by a long black trench coat he wore black dress shoes.

The man looked at the golem "Sableye use telekinesis and put it on its back." the sableye did as ask as the man turned to Soul and Maka "Are you kids alright?"

Soul looked up "you're you're You're."

The man made a confused face "Is he okay."

Maka sighed "Yeah just a sec, Princess thundershock."

Soul was hit with the attack and came out of his trance "The champion."

The Champion laughed "Yes but my name is Leonardo ghoul but yes I am the league champ and also Kid's father."

Maka looked around "Speaking of which where is Kid and the Thompsons?"

The champion smiled "He's inside sleeping we've been walking I had them go thorugh rock tunnel so there most likely past out."

The golem spun on it's back using dig and appeared close to the ground. Cuddles popped out of her ball without Maka noticing and used bonearange. the attack hit golem in the face and knocked it to the ground. Cuddles proceeded to repeat this action until the club stroke the ground causing it to shake and form a hole in which the golem fainted.

The Champion looked up "Whose Cubone is that."

Maka looked up "Why?"

The Champion spoke calmly "Because it's evolving."

Maka stared as Cuddles became a marowak and her pokedex beeped "She also learned Earthqauck."

Marowak, a Bone Keeper Pokémon. Despite its small size, its offensive and defensive strength is impressive.

The Champions turned "I was about to have lunch would you care to join me?"

Soul and Maka shrugged "Why not." with that they followed him inside.


	16. Chapter 16

Paul had seen a lot of strange things in his time but a helicopter landing in his backyard wasn't one of them. He grabbed his jacket not bothering with shoes as he ran outside his Rattata at his heels.

Paul crossed his arms as the engine cut off "What's the meaning of this what are you doing landing in my backyard you want a battle wait for the Sinnoh league like a normal trainer!"

N exited the helicopter "My apologies we visited the league and they told me you were here and the matters of which I need to speak with you about are of most importance."

Paul pointed inside "Inside right now let's get the over with."

As Paul led the three inside a drowsy looking Dawn came down from the second floor "Paul what's going on?"

Paul pointed at N who was now sitting calmly Hilda curled into his side and Hilbert stood against the wall "He said he had some to tell us that was important."

N nodded "There's a new threat forming in Kanto if it isn't stopped there if could destroy not only Kanto but every other region that follows."

Paul nodded "And you ask me for help why?"

N turned to Dawn "I asked not ask you for help but Miss Blitz."

Paul growled "I am the champion of this region who told you not to ask me for help?"

N blinked "In Mr. Ketchum's exact words he said "If you can see if you can get Dawn Blitz to help up and if you run into Paul don't bother asking him because I doubt he would then he told me some about having a pole up your backside."

Paul glared at the photo that was taken after he became champion of Sinnioh "That's understandable I have changes since he saw me what is this new threat in Kanto?"

Hilbert spoke "It's supposed to be this amped up clone of Mewtwo."

Paul nodded "I've heard of Mewtwo the only strongest Pokémon made by humans before he escaped and tried to destroy the world."

N turned to Dawn "So will you help us?"

Dawn turned "Only if Paul can come."

Paul turned to face N "You can't leave me here to leave saving the world to that idiot Ketchum." he turned and yelled up the stair "Troublesome pack my bag."


	17. Chapter 17

Soul felt someone pushing his shoulder he rolled over and returned to sleep. The force of the push increased and he growled sitting up with a glare

He turned to see Mama still sleeping Princess curled next to her head "If it wasn't Maka then who?"

"Get dressed we're going to help repair the gym." He knew that voice but the serious tone was out of place.

Soul put on his shirt after sliding into his pants "Black Star?"

Black Star stepped from the corner a Machoke at his side.

Soul popped his neck "Tsubaki know you're in town?"

Black Star bit his lip "If I'm lucky she won't."

Soul grabbed his jacket and followed Black Star in to the Pokemon center's lobby where Kid ,his father and Gary stood waiting.

Soul yawned "Whose idea was this?"

Everyone pointed to Gary.

Soul sighed "So let me guess you want us to help you do this so you can get in good with Erika?"

Gary nodded "Pretty much."

Black Star sighed "Let's get the over with."

The group traveled to the destroyed gym Kiyo standing against the wall a tool box at his feet. After several hours of cleaning and installing the new door and wall the group sighed and slid against the wall.

Soul looked over to see Rebel taking to Kid's Raichu "What're the doin'?"

Kid turns "I think sym's trying to teach you're Pikachu a move."

Rebel returned to soul and nudged his hand.

Soul looked at him "What cha' need bud?"

Kid pulled out his pokedex "It seems he was learning bolt tackle."

Soul pulled out his own pokedex "He forgot wild charge and learned Volt Tackle."

The Champion looked around "Where's that blue haired kid go?"

Soul stood Rebel hopping on his shoulder "Probably back to to saffron I'll see ya' I'm going back to sleep."

Soul entered the room he was staying in with Maka sitting on her bed Princess on her lap she looked like she'd been crying.

Soul sat next to her "Maka what's wrong."

Maka turned grabbing his shirt" I thought you left me."

Soul rubbed her back "Maka I'm not leaving you I could never hurt you like that."

Maka nodded "I know."

Soul moved to lay down still holding Maka .

* * *

Wes smiled as Cerberus leaped his jaw grabbing the rattata by the throat it's fangs ripping threw the flesh. The ruby blood dripping from it's mouth.

Wes sat under a tree "Enjoy your meal Cerberus." He stared at the full moon "I a weeks time the Kanto league shale fall.


End file.
